


misery business

by poppyharris (orphan_account)



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: Cannibalism, ERIC EATS DYLANS FUCKING EYE, M/M, Written in 10 minutes, frying a dude’s fucking eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: dylan regrets asking eric to keep an eye on something.
Relationships: Dylan Klebold/Eric Harris
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	misery business

**Author's Note:**

> what have i just written???

“eric, can you keep an eye on this for me?” dylan asked, leaving a frying pan simmering on the stove. eric looked up from his bowl, his eyes hollow and tired.

“keep… an eye?” eric whispered, standing up from the island. dylan paused, looking over his shoulder. 

“you okay babe?” dylan tried to put on a softer voice, turning around and putting his hand on the small of eric’s back. eric tensed, his entire body reacting to the simple touch.

eric’s breathing became laboured, and he looked between the frying pan and the knife block set. “keep a fucking eye on it, you say?” eric hissed, suddenly lunging forward and grasping at one of the knives. 

dylan took a step back, putting his hands up. “woah! eric! put the knife down!” dylan became trapped in the corner, staring at his manic boyfriend.

“i’ll keep a fucking eye on it!” eric screamed, suddenly pinning dylan to the wall with the hand holding the knife. eric’s face was completely red, and spit spat out whenever he breathed in too deeply. dylan didn’t want to fight back, he didn’t want to hurt eric. especially when he wasn’t in the right frame of-

eric’s fingers were in his eye socket, roughly grabbing at his eye. dylan couldn’t help the loud, terrified scream that left him, and the bloodcurdling pain he felt as eric sliced through the nerve in one clean swipe.

dylan collapsed to the floor, grasping his face and screaming. blood covered his hands, and he could barely raise his head to watch eric drop his eye into the frying pan, moving around the onions as they crisped.

dylan was reduced to quiet whimpers as eric squatted in front of him, picking up dylan’s eye. “i’ll keep a fucking eye on it,” eric whispered, taking a bite out of dylan’s eye.

**Author's Note:**

> song: misery business by paramore


End file.
